The Feast of the Seven
by Williamferret
Summary: Life seems to finally going well for the seven demigods of the prophecy. Life is great, the relationships are blooming, and a feast is being held in the honor of the seven. But on the day of the feast, a strangely familiar figure appears at camp, and the seven of the prophecy must unravel the winding mystery of this demigod before it is to late. Pickups from BOO
1. A slap for Leo

**Leo's day started with him getting slapped,**

**And ended with him face planting.**

**Let's just say, it wasn't a good day.**

"Leooooooooooooooo…"

"Leo…"

"LEO!"

Leo bolted upward in his "Mechanical Monstrosity" As the aphrodite kids called, which was, in reality, the cabin directors bunk. The first thing he saw, though, wasn't exactly pleasant.

There, not more than half an inch from his face, was a very pissed off looking Annabeth, her storm-gray eyes as dark as monsoon rain clouds, and her mouth twisted into that scowl that Leo swore could exorcise demons.

"YOU BETTER GET YOU LITTLE LAZY BUT OUT OF THAT BUNK RIGHT THIS INSTANCE OR I WILL DRAG YOU OUT OF THERE!"

Leo groggily shook his head, and then replied in a tired-sounding voice:

"Man, Annabeth, I do realize that all the ladies want a piece of Leo, but I have to get my beauty sleep."

In a split second, Annabeth brought her hand crashing down right across Leo's cheek, causing what Leo could only imagine as a bright red handprint.

"Owwwwwwwwwww…."

And then Leo's memories caught up with him.

Today was the date of the feast of the seven, a new feast commemorating the bravery and sacrifice the seven demigods of the prophecy had to go through to save the entire world from Gaea, which to Leo sounded pretty ironic, as Gaea basically was the world.

It was decided that on this feast all campers from both camps, as well as the hunters of artemis, would visit a selected camp and celebrate with food, campfire sing-alongs, and of course…..

Deadly brutal games of war.

It was also decided that before the feast a demigod chosen from the bulk of those attending would flip a coin to see which camp would host the feast.

The coin came up for camp-half blood.

Since the feast concluded the seven's bravery, they would be, more or less, hosts of the feast.

Leo forgot to set his alarm clock.

Leo's eyes quickly widened and in a split second, he flicked a lever on his bunk, and a weathered control panel of celestial bronze folded out of the side of the bunk, offering Leo an array of buttons and switches.

"Valdez" Annabeth said in a grouchy, but much less loud voice "You better do whatever you're doing fast, because the bulk of the Romans have arrived, and almost all of the hunters of artemis."

Leo flashed his trademark Devilish grin and said: "Darlin', when has master Leo ever not known what he was doing?"

Annabeth brandished her hand back into a threatening "I'm going to slap you if you don't shut up right now" pose and Leo quickly flicked a small switch and the Bunk began slowly ascending out the cabin leaders private quarters back into the main cabin.

Once Leo was positive he was out of slapping range, Leo wriggled his eyebrows and said "Seeya at the feast, Darlin" And flashed a grin.

"You won't have that smile on your face when I kick you ass at the war games!"

Leo was about to throw another snide comment her way when the bunk finally fully ascended and made a soft *click as it attached itself back into its rightful place, right next to all the other bunks in cabin 9.

The cabin was dimly lit due to it being 3 in the morning, which was issued as a part of some sort of challenge that would be incorporated into the war games. Thanks a lot, Reyna. The soft glow was coming from what Leo could only assume was the massive campfire,(More like a bonfire) where the beginning of the feast would be held. Although the seating had to be extended greatly, the Athena and Hephaestus cabin worked together to make it possible.

Leo sprung out of the bunk, and full out dashed for the door, swinging it open and stepping into the chilly air, and seeing a great fire that was almost 20 times larger than the normal specifications for an "Average" Camp Half-Blood campfire. With no further delay, Leo dashed across the camp, not wanting to be called "Late" To his own party.

Leo neared the campfire, and saw a long table facing the large seating area, with 5 people sitting there. Jason, Piper, Percy, Frank, and Hazel. Hazel and Frank were holding hands. Jason and Piper seemed to be having a staring contest, and Percy sat next to an empty seat, twiddling his thumbs. Leo groaned.

The only two seats that were open at the table were ones that would cause him to have to sit directly next to Annabeth, and the last thing he needed was Annabeth scolding him for ruining her impression on the extra large group of demigods that were slowly trickling into the seating. Leo reluctantly walked up to the table and grabbed the chair at the end of the table, a seat that would allow Annabeth and Percy sitting together.

Percy glanced up at his scarred cheek and grinned.

"Annabeth give you a hard time?"  
>"Hmph. I don't know how you can stand that girl."<p>

"Simple. I set my alarm clock."

"Hey! Don't blame me! I just…. Fell asleep while doing work."

"Uh-huh. And by working do you mean eating Fonzies while watching a marathon of The Walking Dead?"

Leo glared at Percy, and struggled to formulate a decent comeback.

Then, he saw Annabeth trudging over to the table, arms crossed, glaring at Leo

"You got lucky this time, Leo. Next time you're given a huge feast in the honor of you bravery and sacrifice, set your alarm clock."

Leo grumbled and focused his attention on the rowdy crowd in front of him.

As far as Leo was concerned, the entirety of the crowd was a disorganized jumble. Orange shirts mixed with purple, as demigods from completely different camps and godly parents chatted.

The only group that seemed to have little to no intermingling was the hunters of artemis, Sitting in the very back of the seating in glistening silver jackets, talking amongst themselves.

Leo's eyes wandered a little bit, and his eyes caught a familiar face in the crowd of demigods waving to him. It was Calypso.

By gods is she beautiful. Thought Leo, grinning at her in the crowd, even catching a whiff of that trademark cinnamon smell that Leo loved so much. And then the last few purple and silver demigods trickled in, a horn was blown at the audience, and immediately the chatter among the hundreds of demigods was dispersed.

Three people stepped forward from the amphitheater style seating, and Leo instantly recognized them.

Chiron, he recognized because he was now the "Official" Camp director, more or less, as Dionysus was dispelled from his punishment to help fight in the war against the Giants, and for some reason was never recalled back to the camp.

Reyna he recognized because of her amazing commitment to get the Athena Parthenos to half-blood hill, for an iffy chance at peace between the two camps.

And finally, he recognized Thalia because he once had a crush on her, until he had finally met Calypso, his one "true" love, as you could say.

Chiron began speaking "We all are gathered here for the commemoration of these seven, who have risked their lives more times then there are strawberries in these fields. And so, we will award them each a medal."

This was a surprise to Leo, and as much as he could see, was also a surprise for the rest of the seven.

Reyna began speaking.

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, who was the party's leader, calling down lightning on his foes and showing immense bravery."

Jason stepped forward to reyna, and accepted an imperial gold medal with a lightning bolt on it.

Thalia stepped forward and began speaking

"Piper Mclean, Daughter of Aphrodite, who charmed the party out of many dangerous situations, and was an asset both in and out of Battle."

Piper walked to Thalia and accepted an imperial gold medal with a cornucopia on it.

Chiron trotted forward.

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, the Argo II's navigator in treacherous waters as well as an amazing force in battle."

Percy walked down to Chiron, and accepted an Imperial gold medal with a trident on it. Leo wasn't sure, but he swore he could see a tear glistening in Chiron's eye.

Reyna stepped forward again

"Frank Zhang, Son of Mars, a brave warrior who fought bravely and was an invaluable piece to the party"

Frank stepped forward, and was handed a medal with a burning fire and a dragon on it

Thalia began speaking

"Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto. A brave soul both in and out of battle, using more than one gift to turn the tide of this quest."

Hazel received a medal with a picture of a sparkling ruby shrouded in mist on it

Thalia began speaking

"Annabeth chase, daughter of Athena, the brilliant tactician of the group as well as an amazing warrior."

Annabeth received a medal with an owl engraved on it

Chiron cleared his throat, and announced:"And finally, last but definitely not least, Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus. He was the maker of the Argo II, and also someone very handy to have around in a sticky situation."

Its said that time moves slower when you're nervous, and Leo definitely could back that theory up. Every step felt like an eternity, and he was afraid that under all this pressure he would burst into flame, and no doubt the entirety of the rest of the seven would yell "FLAME ON!"

But Leo was lucky, and he managed to shuffle his way all the way to Chiron with only a couple of sparks leaping out of his hair. Chiron held up a shining, imperial gold medal engraved with three things: A mechanical dragon head, a blazing forge hammer, and an archimedes sphere. Chiron placed the medal around his neck, and Leo uttered a sigh of relief as he trudged back to his seat

Chiron cleared his throat

"Now, even though these seven-" Chiron gestured to the table "Were the best "Dream team" the gods could create, they couldn't have done it without some demigods that were not part of the seven."

"Nico DiAngelo, who nearly gave up his life to transport the Athena Parthenos to where it stands today"

Nico was given a shining medal engraved with a picture of a pomegranate

"Reyna Avila Ramirez -Arellano-" Reyna shot Chiron the death stare at the mention of her full name "A brave Roman warrior who helped Nico to deliver the Athena Parthenos"

Reyna was given a golden medal with shining dogs on it

"Coach Gleeson Hedge, a brave Satyr who not only accompanied the party all the way to the house of Hades, He also bravely defended Nico and brought him back from the brink of death."

Gleeson was given a medal with a baseball bat on it

"Now that all the formalities have occurred," Chiron boomed, "It is time for the feast to begin!"


	2. Six slaps for Leo (And a burrito)

_Hey peeps! Just wanted to get this off of my chest: I do not own any of these characters. Rick/Disney does. I'm just here expanding on their ideas. Also, I'm typing this on an IPod! That'a right, an IPOD! So don't be surprised if the grammar isn't flawless. Autocorrect is a derp some, make that all of the time. So sit back, relax, and don't forget to hit dat review button! I'm always up for suggestions!_

**If there was one word Leo could use to describe the crowd of demigods, it would be** rowdy. Okay, and maybe a little ravenous, too.

As soon as those words slipped past Chiron's lips, the very hungry Romans (A book idea that Leo was pondering suggesting to Percy's mother as a parody of "The hungry caterpillar") and Greeks began summoning food everywhere. Leo even swore he saw a kid with red stains around his mouth summon an industrial sized tub of Kool-Aid powder. As the seven followed in suit and began summoning food to the magically enchanted plates, Leo looked up to the sky and shouted: "ALLMIGHTY ZEUS, BRING ME THE JUCIEST OF BURRITOS!" A burrito plopped onto the magical china, and the sky rumbled as if deciding whether or not to vaporize him, but then decided against it.

The couples of the seven began chatting to each other, and while munching into his burrito and sipping a glass of orange juice, Leo was brought back to the past couple of months.

It all started over two months ago, with Leo's dream coming true: bringing his dream girl back home._ As Calypso climbed onto the back of Festus, and Leo grinned. "You ready, sunshine, because this is going to be one hell of a ride!" "I swear if you try anything, grease boy, I will smack you to Athens." Leo's smile widened, and Leo yelled "GIDDYUP!" And Festus shot up into the air. At first, Calypso seemed terrified as the winds caused from going to fast, but Leo was relived when she finally grinned and yelled "THIS IS AMAZING!", to which Leo could barely hear over the whipping winds. _

_The reason for Leo wanting to go so fast was simple, and it was because he had two destinations. And so, as Leo urged Festus to slow down, a landmass came into view. Calypso looked troubled as she said "I know this place. This- this is Italy" and Leo glanced back at her and Grinned. "There's a reason for everything, Cal." "Don't call me Cal." Calypso playfully responded. _

_And so, as Festus began descending, Leo landed in an Italian parking lot right outside of a grocery store, landing right next to an Italian who was walking back to his car carrying a bunch of groceries. The man lazily glanced at them, then Doing a double take, and muttering something in Italian, and shakes his head. All the while, Calypso was glancing around, eyes wide with wonder, taking in the modern world. Leo took one look at Calypso, grinned, and stated: "you better get used to it, sunshine, because there's no going back." Leo said, referring to Oggia. Calypso looked at him with one of those states that Nico would give Leo every once and a while that told him that he had been through way too much, and said "I know. It's just that... The world has changed so much._

_Leo couldn't imagine what Calypso had to go through. She was stuck on an island that would seem like a paradise, but was completely alone, only having company when great heroes were sent to mock her. Having to say cooped up as the world shifted without her, just waiting. _

_And so, Leo and Calypso walked up to the grocery store, getting accasional odd looks from the mortals. Leo pulled out a cart, and immediately dashed for the snack food isle, where Leo was relived to find his now favorite food, Fonzies. He didn't exactly want to go traveling around Italy looking for he things. He grabbed about twenty bags off the shelf, stuffed them into the cart, and pushed his way back to the checkout isle. Leo dug inside his tool belt until he managed to find 400 euros that he had dubbed his "Fonzies fund" and smacked it on the table. The cashier gave him an odd look, shrugged his shoulders, grabbed the euro, and began counting change. But when the cashier finally held out the obscene amount of change, Leo gave it back to him, giving the cashier the best "keep it" hand gesture he could. And the cashier said something in Italian that Leo guessed was Italian for "Thank you" ether that, or "Your a dumbass, but Leo had no time to decide which he said._

_Leo and Calypso worked together to fit all the bags of Fonzies into Festus's storage compartments, and were soon flying torwards camp half blood. Soon they had past over the Atlantic Ocean and soon rolling hills were under them,and after about a day of traveling on Festus from their original departure from oggyia, Leo grinned as his eyes were met with a familiar sight. Rolling fields of strawberries, the omega shaped cabin layout, as well as the dining hall and other familiar structures._

_When Leo touched down and yelled "anybody miss me?" He was in for a world of pain. He got slapped once by Hazel, twice by Piper, and, of course, three times by Annabeth. Man, was he glad to be back._

_In the coming months, things seemed to be cooling down, as the Hephaestus cabin worked on a mini Argo II with all the features from the original. Everybody noticed Will and Nico becoming better and better friends, and Leo participated in the bets the Aphrodite cabin was placing on how long until the two finally just got on with it and started dating. Planning began for the feast, and the Romans visited every once and a while, and Jason began going back and forth between the two camps to dedicate shrines and cabins to minor gods and goddesses. It looked like things were going good for a while._

_And then the anomalies started._

_Some campers began going missing from minor god cabins. Monsters not usually stocked in the woods began appearing in capture the flag, an strange items began appearing around camp._

_Then, Leo was suddenly jarred from his recalling by a loud conch horn, and Chiron's booming voice; "I do hope that you are full, as you will need the strength. And so, the game shall begin!"_

_AN: guys, jut wanted to say, go look up soldatio (nicos lullaby) on YouTube. Like right now_


End file.
